1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for managing power consumption in a data center.
2. Description of Related Art
The development of the EDVAC computer system of 1948 is often cited as the beginning of the computer era. Since that time, computer systems have evolved into extremely complicated devices. Today's computers are much more sophisticated than early systems such as the EDVAC. Computer systems typically include a combination of hardware and software components, application programs, operating systems, processors, buses, memory, input/output devices, and so on. As advances in semiconductor processing and computer architecture push the performance of the computer higher and higher, more sophisticated computer software has evolved to take advantage of the higher performance of the hardware, resulting in computer systems today that are much more powerful than just a few years ago.
Different computer systems today often require different amounts of current to operate. Power supplies supplying such current are typically connected to a circuit breaker that protects the devices connected to the circuit breaker. Different circuit breakers have different current ratings. In data centers today, for example, a number of power supplies may be connected to a number of different circuit breakers, each having a different current rating. In such data centers when one of the circuit breakers is tripped, power and therefore operation of one or more computer systems may be affected. Decreasing the amount of time a computer system is affected by a tripped circuit breaker may increase efficiency of a data center, decrease costs of a customer, and provide a stable computing environment.